Nuclear Energy as motive power for propulsion provides superior performance in terms of bigger payload capacity and much higher speed over conventional chemical or solar-powered rockets. In fact, deep space missions are not economically feasible without nuclear energy. This invention focuses on replacing both chemical and solar-powered rockets with nuclear-powered rockets for deep space journeys.